The present invention relates to a bumper having a hollow section and attached to it mounting brackets for attaching the bumper to a vehicle—in particular on longitudinal beams of a private car. Section walls that are spaced apart form a compression strut and a tensile strut and a pair of flanking walls joining the said struts make up the hollow section and the hollow section, if desired, is domed at least in the region of the mounting bracket with respect to a transverse plane of the longitudinal axis of the vehicle.
A bumper of this kind with plate-shaped brackets traversing the longitudinal axis of its longitudinal beams is described in EP 0 718 158 B1, whereby attention is drawn to the fact that—apart from the cross-sectional shape of the bumper—also the shape of the connection to the vehicle longitudinal beam influences its stability of shape and its capacity to compensate for energy taken up under collision conditions.
Many types of bracket for attaching the bumper to the vehicle are known—e.g. from documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,410 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,028; these, however, hardly contribute to improving the shape stability of a bumper under collision conditions.